


If I Tell You I Love You

by restless (cabinfever)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Just Friends, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:09:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabinfever/pseuds/restless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam can’t sleep, so he goes and bothers Zayn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Tell You I Love You

“Zayn?”

Zayn cracks open his eyes with a tired groan, blinking to try to clear the fuzziness of sleep from them while a dark shadow swims into view among the equally shadowy features of the all-too-generic hotel room. He glances over at the clock on the bedside table.

2:30 glints in bright red numbering.

“Zayn?”

“What?” Zayn asks groggily. “Which one are you, anyways?”

The shadow by the door shifts forwards a bit. “Liam.”

Zayn sits up and stares at the vague shape that is his best mate. “What is it?” he asks.

“Can’t sleep.” Liam sounds so tired, so broken and worn-down and Zayn can’t believe that they’re only halfway through their world tour. “Can I – can I lie down with you?” His voice is hopeful, innocent, and Zayn can’t just say no to the troubled angel that is Liam Payne.

“Come on in,” he finally allows, lifting the edge of the covers for Liam to slip in. The younger boy’s bulk immediately catapults into his, and Zayn wheezes as the breath is knocked out of him by Liam snuggling into his chest. “Your feet are cold,” he grumbles, and Liam giggles softly.

“Sorry.” And already he’s sounding so sleepy, and Zayn puts his arm around Liam because, frankly, it’s far more comfortable that way. “Thank you for letting me stay with you,” Liam murmurs with that open sincerity of his.

“Anytime,” Zayn murmurs, and he watches the red numbers on the clock tick past, 2:34, 2:37, 2:41.

And Liam’s surely asleep by now; after all, his breath his soft and steady on Zayn’s neck, a hand splayed lazily across his chest. Zayn looks down at him, smiling down at the dim image that is his sleeping bandmate, and he can’t help but smile with a touch of wistfulness.

“If I tell you I love you, can I keep you forever?” he whispers, and he closes his eyes then, because [the image](http://theundiscloseddesires.tumblr.com/post/37734439947/if-i-tell-you-i-love-you) is just too painful, knowing that Liam is back with Danielle, that all they’ll ever be is just friends.

And he doesn’t know it, but Liam’s eyes are open in shock against the pillow, and his lips curl into a delighted smile.

But he stays silent.

He doesn’t want to disturb Zayn, after all.


End file.
